Kyapucha sa reta Tenshi
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Three angels, two demons and a Protector. All in love. Joey loved Seto, Ryou loved Bakura, and Malik loved Marik... They were happy... But they soon discovered why it was forbiddin for angels to be with demons... T full sum inside. R&R plz Captured Angels


***Has been revised and fixed of all errors***

**Me-Malik-Hikari(angel) Marik-Yami(demon)**

**Ryou- title means Captured Angels. **

**Bakura- Pairing are-Tender-Angel!RyouxDemon!Bakura Bronze-Angel!MalikxDemon!Marik PuppyAngel!JoeyxProtector!Seto and mentioned Puzzle(Angel!YugixArch-Angel!Yami)**

**Malik- Warning- this fic contains torture, blood, gore, and other awesome shit that Shadow comes up with come up with. **

**Marik- Angel Protectors- just what their name says they protect Angels. Some have wings and some don't those who do their wings are usually black. **

**Joey- summary- Ryou, Malik, and Joey are the best of friends. They never keep secrets from each other so when Joey admits he's fallen for a human or rather a Protector, Malik and Ryou agree to meet him, they end up running into a pair of demons, Bakura and Marik. Even though it's forbidden Ryou and Malik fall for their demonic look a likes. And vice versa. But the angels soon discover, that other demons want them as well... Will Bakura and Marik along with the help of the Angel Protector Seto be able to save the three angels? Before its to late? **

**Seto- descriptions of the angels wings and demon wings-**

**Ryou- has medium sized snow white wings**

**Malik- Has slightly bigger bronze colored wings**

**Joey- Medium sized yellowish golden wings.**

**Bakura- Large pitch black leathery wings**

**Marik- slightly smaller bronze colored leathery wings.**

**and lastly I have large black feathery wings.**

**Me- Okay is that everything?**

**Ryou-Shadow owns nothing. Only the Angel Protectors and the OC's that will appear.**

**Me-Ocs are simple I'm recycling Taisho to be one of the demons and then I'm creating two new ones. you will meet the first one in the prologue. Now with out further delay I present Kyapucha sa reta Tenshi: Prologue/Chapter one.**

~~~Prologue~~~

Ryou yelped as he was grabbed by the brownish black haired demon. He heard a growl and looked to see the other demon had grabbed Malik and had bound his wings so he couldn't fly. Sudden pain shot through the little angel's body as he heard a snapping sound. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees turning his head to look at his wings. They were bent t at an unnatural angle and were dripping blood. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Ryou!" Malik called shocked as he saw the angel's broken wings. He watched as the whitette was picked up by the blue eyed demon. He tried to get away to help his friend but his wings were tied and the demon had grabbed his arms. He watched helplessly as his friend was carried of by the brownish black haired demon. He glared at the Grey haired demon as the demon picked him up. He struggled to get away but the demon tightened his grip and took off after the other demon. The Egyptian angel closed his eyes as he stopped struggling. he sent out a silent plea for help, hoping that the protector would hear it.

~~~Chapter 1~~~

*3 weeks earlier*

Ryou hummed as he brushed his long fluffy snow white hair. He felt the brush get taken from his hand and someone else start brushing his hair he smiled.

"Hey, Malik." he said greeting his best friend. Malik smiled.

"I love your hair! It's so fluffy!" Malik giggled putting the brush down and running his fingers through his hair. Ryou giggled and pulled away standing. He looked at his best friend.

"Come on, lets get going before we're late." He said. Malik nodded spreading his bronze wings. Ryou did the same with his own snow white wings and the two took off flying.

"So who was who wanted to talk to us again?" Malik asked.

"Joey, he said he needed to tell us something." Ryou answered. The two angels stopped when they saw movement to their right. Malik turned his head.

"Who's there?" he called out narrowing his eyes. There was a laugh and Joey flew out of the clouds smiling.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as he landed and sat cross legged on a cloud. Ryou smiled and landed sitting also. Malik did the same.

"Hey, Joey." Ryou greeted. "What was it that you needed to tell us?" the British angel asked.

"Well, ya know how Yug' had fallen for that Arch angel? And they decided dat they wanted ta live down der?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Yugi seemed pretty happy with Yami." Malik said. Joey nodded.

"Well, der's dis guy dat I met. He's really cool... and I really like him... I want you guys ta meet him." Joey said blushing a bit as he looked down.

Malik smirked and snickered, "Ooooh. Somebody's got a crush!" he teased making Joey blush more. "Who's the lucky angel?" Malik asked. Joey's blush disappeared and his yellow/golden wings ruffled a bit.

"W-well... he sorta ain't an angel..." Joey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorta? He's either an angel or he's not." Ryou said.

"He's... human..." Joey said looked up. Malik and Ryou blinked.

"Human?" Ryou said.

"Y-yeah..." Joey said looking back down.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Malik said jumping up. Joey smiled and stood also. Ryou smiled and jumped up and the three angels took off heading down to the mortal world. When they landed they hid their wings with there light magic and followed Joey as he started walking as he looked around. Ryou looked around.

"Hmm. Isn't this Domino City? Yugi and Yami live here don't they?" he asked. Malik nodded smiling.

"Yeah maybe we can visit them!" the Egyptian angel said. Joey smiled.

"Yeah! But first you guys need ta meet Seto!" Joey reminded them. Malik and Ryou nodded. Joey stopped suddenly and smiled a very goofy wide smiled.

"Seto!" he called out. Ryou and Malik looked towards were Joey was looking and saw a brunette with blue eyes heading towards them. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, and had a white gravity defying jacket on. Joey was a about to tackle the man but Malik grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The Egyptian angel stepped forward as the man stopped in front of them. He looked the brunette over and started circling him. The man watched him suspiciously.

"Hmm... ok I approve." Malik said walking back over the other angels.

"Excuse me?" the asked raising an eyebrow. Joey smiled.

"Thanks, Malik. Seto these are my friends Ryou and Malik, Ryou and Malik this is Seto Kaiba." Joey said hugging the brunette. Seto eyed Joey but hugged him back.

"Nice to meet you." Seto said.

"And you." Malik said smiling. Ryou smiled also.

"What did you mean by 'I approve'?" Seto asked curiously.

"That he wont kill you. Which isn't surprising. I just hope you can keep Joey safe, Protector." Ryou said. Seto tensed.

"How did you-?"

"Your aura." the angels answered at the same time. Seto nodded and Joey smiled.

"So an Angel Protector... Never thought I'd meet a real one." Malik said

"I never thought I'd see an Egyptian angel." Seto said smirking. "Shouldn't you be in Egypt?"

"Jackass." Malik growled glaring. Seto snickered. Ryou sighed. Malik smiled at him. Seto tensed causing Joey to looked at him. Seto relaxed and sighed.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. There were a few chuckled. The three angels froze, as two men dropped down from a tree. One looked like Ryou only much more wilder, stronger and he had blood red eyes, and the other looked like Malik only much stronger and he had dark violet eyes and spikey hair. Ryou stepped back, Malik gasped and raised his hands. He was about to start chanting but Seto stopped him.

"It's alright. They're friends of mine." he said. Malik lowered his hands but watched the demons. The white haired demon smirked.

"Friends? Why Seto that's so kind of you!" he said snickering.

"And here we thought you hated us!" said the other. Seto rolled his eyes. The red-eyed demon looked at Ryou.

"Why, hell, little tenshi. My names Bakura." he purred as he walked towards Ryou. "Hmm your very beautiful." he said. Ryou blushed and looked down.

"Th-thank you." he said. "My name is Ryou." Ryou said. The Egyptian demon walked over to Malik. Malik looked him over taking a step back.

"How can we trust you? Your demons!" Malik said.

"Trust me. If they were dangerous, they would be dead." Seto said.

"If you say so Protector." Malik said.

"Bakura's more of a thief and tormentor of humans than anything." Seto said.

Bakura smirked, "Humans are fun to torture."

"You got that right. I'm Marik." the purple eyed demon said.

"Malik." the angel said. Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders making the angel jump. The demon chuckled. Ryou looked at him. Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Bakura stop scaring the angel." Seto said. Bakura glared at Seto but moved away from Ryou. Malik looked at Ryou. Ryou looked at him then looked away. Marik looked at Bakura as the white haired demon stretched.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Bakura said looking at Marik. Marik growled at him and looked away. "Well I'm off to the pool. Any one care to join me?" the demon asked. Joey smiled.

"Pool? Oh! Let's got!" he said. Seto sighed.

"I have a company to run..."

"Oh come, Seto! The damn company can wait!" Marik said.

"I'm up for swimming. Ryou?" Malik said looking at the white haired angel. Ryou nodded.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" he said Seto groaned.

"I'm going to have to go because I don't trust you two with these angels." he muttered. The angels smiled and the group headed for the pool.

~~~Lalalal~~~

**Me- I'll end it there.**

**Bakura- Review.**

**Seto- Flame and I'll send my Blue Eyes after you.**


End file.
